english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Stephanie Sheh
Stephanie Ru-Phan Sheh (born April 10, 1977 in Los Angeles, California) is a Chinese-American director, producer, script writer and voice actress. She's known for voicing: Eureka in Eureka Seven, Hinata Hyuga in Naruto and Naruto: Shippūden, Mikuru Asahina in The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya, Orihime Inoue in Bleach and Usagi Tsukino/Sailor Moon in Sailor Moon. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Be Cool, Scooby-Doo! (2015) - Bond Kuro (ep9) *Clarence (2014) - Debbie (ep4), Girl#1 (ep4), Kid#2 (ep4) *Disney Miles from Tomorrowland (2015) - Po Po *Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated (2011) - Mai Le (ep18) *Stretch Armstrong and the Flex Fighters (2017) - Isabelle Park (ep5) *The Legend of Korra (2013-2014) - Zhu Li, Girl (ep42), Kid (ep42), Rohan (ep52) *We Bare Bears (2016-2017) - Additional Voices 'Animation - Dubbing' *Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir (2015) - Manon (ep3) *Mix Master: Final Force (2011) - Moreen 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Barbie: Spy Squad (2016) - Renee *DC Super Hero Girls: Hero of the Year (2016) - Katana/Tatsu Yamashiro *DC Super Hero Girls: Intergalactic Games (2017) - Bleez, Katana/Tatsu Yamashiro *Lego DC Super Hero Girls: Brain Drain (2017) - Katana/Tatsu Yamashiro *Monster High: Freaky Fusion (2014) - Jinafire Long *Toy Warrior (2005) - Additional Voices 'Direct-to-Video Movies - Dubbing' *Space Dogs (2012) - Additional Voices *The Blue Elephant (2008) - ADR Loop Group *The Jungle Bunch: The Movie (2012) - Ping *Winx Club: Magical Adventure (????) - Flora, Vanessa *Winx Club: Mystery of the Abyss (2014) - Flora, Serena *Winx Club: The Secret of the Lost Kingdom (????) - Flora, Sky's Guardian, Vanessa 'Movies' *Hoodwinked Too! Hood vs. Evil (2011) - Additional Voices *Khumba (2013) - Cheerleader Zebra *Zambezia (2012) - ADR Loop Group 'Movies - Dubbing' *Ernest & Celestine (2014) - Additional Voices *Hatched: Chicks Gone Wild! (2015) - Chickpea *My Life as a Zucchini (2017) - Additional Voices *Throne of Elves (????) - Additional Voices *Wrinkles (2014) - Juan's Wife 'Shorts' *DC Nation: Batman of Shanghai (2012) - Catwoman/Selina Kyle *Judge Dredd: Superfiend (2014) - Additional Voices 'TV Specials' *Ever After High: Spring Unsprung (2015) - Duchess Swan *Ever After High: Thronecoming (2014) - Duchess Swan *Lego Friends: Dolphin Cruise (2013) - Miss Stevens *Lego Friends: Kate's Island (2015) - Miss Stevens *Monster High: Scaris: City of Frights (2013) - Jinafire Long 'Web Animation' *Barbie: Fashionistas (2010) - Sassy *DC Super Hero Girls (2015-2017) - Katana/'Tatsu Yamashiro', Spa Owner (ep27) *Ever After High (2014-2015) - Duchess Swan, White Queen *Ever After High: Epic Winter (2016) - Duchess Swan (ep1) *Ever After High: Way Too Wonderland (2015) - Duchess Swan (ep3), White Queen (ep2) *Lego DC Super Hero Girls (2017) - Katana/'Tatsu Yamashiro' *Monster High (2013-2015) - Jane Boolittle, Jinafire Long Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *A Certain Scientific Railgun (2013) - Nakamura (ep13) *A Little Snow Fairy Sugar (2003-2004) - Greta, Saga's Mother *Accel World (2013) - Chiyuri Kurashima/'Lime Bell' *Ah! My Goddess: Flights of Fancy (2007) - Satoko Yamano (ep5) *Ah My Buddha (2009) - Haruka Amanogawa, Hinata Sugai, Doll (ep1), Locker Room Girl F (ep3), Student A (ep3), Waitress (ep1) *Ah My Buddha: Katsu (2009) - Haruka Amanogawa, Hinata Sugai *Bleach (2014) - Orihime Inoue *Blood+ (2007) - Monique *Blue Exorcist (2012-2013) - Kuro, Supreme Advisor A, Young Yukio Okumura *Blue Exorcist: Kyoto Saga (2017) - Kuro, Young Yukio Okumura *Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo (????) - Additional Voices *Bottle Fairy (2005-2006) - Hororo *Boys Be... (2006) - Yumi Kazama, Additional Voices *Buso Renkin (2008) - Hanaka Busujima *Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion (2008) - Kaguya Sumeragi, Kallen's Mother, Shirley's Mother (ep13) *Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion R2 (2008-2009) - Anya Alstreim, Kaguya Sumeragi, Marika Soresi, Observer (ep3) *Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School: Despair Arc (2016) - Mikan Tsumiki (Announced) *Daphne in the Brilliant Blue (2005-2006) - Andy (ep17), Clare, Female Police Officer, News Reporter (ep16), Yukari Hanaoka *DearS (2005-2006) - Natsuki Ikuhara *Destiny of the Shrine Maiden (2006) - Himeko Kurusugawa *Digimon: Data Squad (2007-2008) - Megumi Shirakawa, Girl in Kimono (ep15) *Durarara!! (2011) - Kanra (ep8), Rio Kamichika, Setton (ep8), Shinra Kishitani (Young; ep7), Taro Tanaka (ep8) *Durarara!!x2 Shou (2015) - Rio Kamichika, Store Clerk (ep8), Woman (ep9) *Durarara!!x2 Ten (2015) - Rio Kamichika (ep1) *ERASED (2016) - Kayo Hinazuki *Eureka Seven (2006-2007) - Eureka *Eureka Seven Ao (2013) - Eureka *Fafner (2005-2006) - Maya Tomi *Fate/stay night (2006-2007) - Illyasviel von Einzbern, News Reporter (ep1) *Fate/stay night: Unlimited Blade Works (2015-2016) - Female Student A (ep2), Illyasviel von Einzbern *Fate/Zero (2013) - Illyasivel von Einzbern *Fighting Spirit (2005-2006) - Kumi Mashiba, Kumiko Morita (ep41), Megumi (ep51) *Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood (2011) - Brosh's Little Sister (ep49) *Gad Guard (2005) - Additional Voices *Gankutsuou: The Count of Monte Cristo (2005-2006) - Haydee Tebelin *Genma Wars (2003) - Jin (Kid), Mom (ep1), Ran *Ghost in the Shell: S.A.C. 2nd GIG (2006) - Additional Voices *Ghost Slayers Ayashi (2008-2009) - Saizo *Girls Bravo (2005-2006) - Kirie Kojima, Poyon (ep7) *Glitter Force (2016) - Girl B (ep36), Mother (ep36) *Glitter Force: Doki Doki (2017) - Mackenzie Mack/'Glitter Spade', Rory, Elevator Operator (ep1), Nellie's Friend (ep10), Softball Club Member (ep9) *Grenadier: The Beautiful Warrior (2005) - Koto *Gun X Sword (2006-2007) - Wendy *Gurren Lagann (2008) - Kinon *Haibane-Renmei (2003-2004) - Children, Midori *Hanaukyo Maid Team: La Verite (2005) - Marron, Food Dept. Maid E (ep1), Security Dept. Maid (ep10) *Haré+Guu (2005-2006) - Guu, Lady in White (ep17) *Hellsing (2002) - Female Vampire (ep5), Waitress (ep5) *Honey and Clover (2009) - Miwako Teshigawara, Machiko (ep16), Nurse A (ep5) *Honey and Clover II (2010) - Female Student (ep4), Floyd's Wife (ep12), Miwako Teshigawara, Mother (ep10), Old Woman (ep11), Train Announcer (ep4), Woman (ep11) *Hyperdimension Neptunia (2015) - Histoire, Abnes, Mini Histy *IGPX: Immortal Grand Prix (2005-2006) - Yuri, Bella *I My Me! Strawberry Eggs (2002-2003) - Fujio Himejima *I'm Gonna Be An Angel! (2001-2004) - Silky, Young Fuyuki (ep11), Additional Voices *Ikki Tousen (2004-2005) - Chinkyu, Nurse (ep13) *Is This a Zombie? of the Dead (2013) - Chris *JoJo's Bizarre Adventure (2015) - Suzie Q *Jormungand: Perfect Order (2014) - Additional Voices *K (2013) - Neko *K-On! (2011) - Yui Hirasawa *K: Return of Kings (2017) - Neko *Kamichu! (2006) - Matsuri Saegusa, Bekogero (ep3) *Kanokon: The Girl Who Cried Fox (2010-2011) - Nozomu Ezomori, Minoru Mitama *Kashimashi: Girl meets Girl (2011) - Hazumu Osaragi *Kekkaishi (2010-2011) - Grandchild (ep49), Kirara Kawakami, Kyoko, Princess, Shizue Yukimura *Kill la Kill (2014-2015) - Nui Harime *Koi Kaze (2005) - Nanoka Kohinata *Kurokami: The Animation (2009) - Excel, Eldest Sister (ep14), Klaus (ep24), Masagami (ep21) *Kyo Kara Maoh! (2005-2007) - Jilta, Lyla, Young Wolfram (7 Years Old; ep47) *Lagrange: The Flower of Rin-ne (2013) - Asteria, News Announcer (ep12) *Love Live! School idol project (2016) - Cocoro Yazawa *Lucky☆Star (2008-2009) - Akira Kogami *Lupin the Third: The Woman Called Fujiko Mine (2013) - Aisha Kaiser (ep13), Additional Voices *Maken-Ki! Two (2016) - Additional Voices *Marmalade Boy (2005) - Chris (ep75), Schoolgirl (ep68), Yayoi Takase *Mars Daybreak (2005-2006) - Megumi Higashihara *Mega Man Star Force (2007) - Samantha *Monster (2009-2010) - Boy A (ep49), Clara, Girl (ep9), Hot Dog Vendor, Nurse (ep8), Prostitute C (ep49), Shemel's Sister, Teacher (ep49), Vietnamese Doctor *MØUSE (2004) - Hazuki Kakio, Machiko *Naruto: Shippūden (2010-2017) - Hinata Hyuga, Ajisai (ep396), Bathhouse Girl (ep92), Builder's Son (ep219), Cheering Child (ep175), Child (ep237), Child (ep238), Flashback Voice#4 (ep175), Fuso, Girl (ep149), Hibachi, Hishaku (ep225), Honoka (ep227), Ibara (ep148), Iburi Clan Woman (ep353), Nadeshiko Ninja (ep235), Pain Chikushodo, Ran (ep288), Rin Nohara, Sand Ninja (ep32), Tamaki (ep189), Tami (ep157), Tsubaki (ep148), Waitress (ep376), Woman (ep177), Woman#1 (ep176), Yukata *Naruto spin off! Rock Lee & his ninja pals (2014-2015) - Hinata Hyuga *Nodame Cantabile (2010) - Customer A (ep10), Female Student A (ep16), Hajime's Student (ep15), Moe Suzuki, Orchestra Member B (ep3), Party Guest (ep15), Puririn, Saiko's Friend (ep10), Saya's Friend (ep12), Stresemann Girl (ep6), Woman B (ep3), Yuki Inoue *Noein: to your other self (2007) - Aya Maeda (ep19), Emi, High School Girl (ep17) *Otogi Zoshi (2006) - Aya (ep25) *Paradise kiss (2006-2007) - Alice Yamaguchi, Nakayama *Paranoia Agent (2004-2005) - Kamome (ep8), Taeko's Friend (ep6), Additional Voices *Phoenix (2008) - Fantasy Baby (ep13), Fantasy Daughter (ep13), Fantasy Son (ep13), Tamami (ep13) *Planetes (2006) - Receptionist (ep22), Serie Chevalier (ep19) *Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon: Crystal (2015-2017) - Sailor Moon/'Usagi Tsukino' *Psycho-Pass (2014) - Additional Voices *R.O.D the TV (2004) - Haruhi Nishizono *Rave Master (2004) - Melodia (ep25), Rich Woman (ep25) *Requiem from the Darkness (2004) - Otama (ep4), Yae *Sailor Moon (2014-2015) - Sailor Moon/'Usagi Tsukino' *Sailor Moon R (2015) - Sailor Moon/'Usagi Tsukino' *Samurai Champloo (2005) - Additional Voices *Sengoku Basara: End of Judgment (2016) - Kasuga *Sengoku Basara: Samurai Kings (2010) - Kasuga *Sengoku Basara: Samurai Kings 2 (2012) - Kasuga *Stellvia (2005) - Mia (ep26) *Sword Art Online (2013) - Yui *Sword Art Online II (2015) - Yui, High School Girl (ep23), Hospital Receptionist A (ep22), Schoolgirl B (ep14) *Tenjho Tenge (2005-2006) - Aya Natsume *Terra Formars (2017) - Erica Nakanojo (Announced), Joyce (Announced), Nina Yuzik (Announced), Rachel (Announced) *The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya (2007-2010) - Mikuru Asahina *The Melody of Oblivion (2005-2006) - Coco, Daughter (ep9), Girl B (ep23), Yu (ep13), Yuko (ep12) *The Prince of Tennis (2007) - Tomoka Osakada, Nanako Meino *The Slayers: Revolution (2010) - Sylphiel Nels Lahda, Zollan *The Third: The Girl with the Blue Eye (2007-2008) - Marie, Pilot, Additional Voices *Tiger & Bunny (2012-2013) - Cis (ep15), Kriem *Ultra Maniac (2005-2006) - Ayu Tateishi, Rio (ep23), Ruru *Vampire Knight (2010) - Sayori Wakaba, Day Class Girls *Vampire Knight: Guilty (2011) - Sayori Wakaba, Day Class Girls, Vampire Aristocrat (ep2) *Vandread: The Second Stage (2002) - Shirley (ep3) *Viewtiful Joe (2006) - Amy (ep19), Baseball Kid (ep19), Maeve (ep15) *Wolverine (2011) - Agent Tsukino, Lady's Maid (ep10), Madripoor Thug (ep9), Miyuki, Seamstress (ep8) *X-Men (2011-2012) - Armor/'Hisako Ichiki', Girls (ep1), Mothers (ep5), Student (ep5) *Your lie in April (2016) - Nagi Aiza *Zatch Bell! (2005-2007) - Penny, Shion Hibiki *Zenki (2003) - Sayaka *Zetman (2013) - Baby (ep2), High School Girl (ep10), Ichirou Nakata, Konoha Amagi (Child), Mayu's Friend B (ep3), Reporter (ep2), Student A (ep5) 'Anime Shorts - Dubbing' *Di Gi Charat (2005) - Gema *If i see you in my Dreams (2003) - Nagisa Shiozaki 'Anime Specials - Dubbing' *Digimon: Battle of Adventurers (2005) - Minami Uehara *Fighting Spirit: Champion Road TV Special (2006) - Kumi Mashiba *Marmalade Boy Movie (2005) - Gastman Zeta *Sword Art Online: Extra Edition (2014) - Yui 'Movies - Dubbing' *A Letter to Momo (2014) - Ikuko Miyaura *Berserk: The Golden Age Arc II: The Battle for Doldrey (2013) - Additional Voices *Blame! (2017) - Zuru's Granddaughter *Bleach The Movie: Hell Verse (2012) - Orihime Inoue *Bleach The Movie: Memories of Nobody (2008) - Chappy, Orihime Inoue, Soul Girl *Bleach The Movie 2: The DiamondDust Rebellion (2009) - Isane Kotetsu, Orihime Inoue *Blood-C: The Last Dark (2013) - Additional Voices *Blue Exorcist: The Movie (2013) - Kuro, Young Yukio Okumura *Eureka Seven: Good Night, Sleep Tight, Young Lovers (2010) - Eureka *Eureka Seven: Hi-Evolution 1 (2018) - Eureka *Fafner: Heaven & Earth (2012) - Maya Tomi *Fate/stay night: Unlimited Blade Works (2012) - Illyasivel von Einzbern *Highlander: The Search for Vengeance (2007) - Additional Voices *K: Missing Kings (2017) - Neko *K-On! The Movie (2013) - Yui Hirasawa *Love Live! The School Idol Movie (2016) - Cocoro Yazawa, Fan, Girl B, School Idol, Woman with Passcard *Naruto Shippuden The Movie: Bonds (2011) - Hinata Hyuga *Naruto Shippuden The Movie: The Will of Fire (2012) - Hinata Hyuga, Rin Nohara *Only Yesterday (2016) - Aiko *Road to Ninja: Naruto The Movie (2014) - Hidden Leaf Villagers, Hinata Hyuga *Sailor Moon R: The Movie (2017) - Sailor Moon/'Usagi Tsukino' *Strike Witches The Movie (2016) - Gertrud Barkhorn *Sword Art Online The Movie: Ordinal Scale (2017) - Yui *The Disappearance of Haruhi Suzumiya (2011) - Mikuru Asahina *The Last: Naruto The Movie (2015) - Hinata Hyuga, Himawari Uzumaki *The Laws of the Universe Part 0 (2015) - Natsumi *Tiger & Bunny The Movie: The Rising (2015) - Orphanage Director *xxxHolic The Movie: A Midsummer Night's Dream (2008) - Girl, Young Woman 'OVA - Dubbing' *Beat Angel Escalayer (2005) - Madoka Koenji *Code Geass: Akito the Exiled (2017) - Additional Voices *Cyborg 009 VS Devilman (2016) - Cyborg 003/'Françoise Arnoul' *Dangaizer 3 (2002) - Natsuki *Detatoko Princess (2004) - Lapis *Early Reins (2004) - Margaret *Eiken (2004) - Chiharu Shinonome *FLCL (2003) - Mamimi Samejima, Additional Voices *Fighting Fairy Girl Rescue Me: Mave-chan (2007) - Mave *Ghost Slayer Ayashi: Ayashi Divine Comedy (2009) - Saizo *Ghost Talker's Daydream (2005) - Ichinose (ep4), Miku (ep1) *Haré+Guu: DELUXE (2007) - Guu *Here Is Green Wood (2004) - Girl Student B (ep3), Issei Student B (ep5), Misako (ep4) *If i see you in my Dreams (2003) - Nagisa Shiozaki *Kanokon: The Girl Who Cried Fox (2011) - Nozomu Ezomori *Leave it to Piyoko! (2005-2006) - Gema, Remote Control (ep1), Toothache Boy (ep1) *Mobile Suit Gundam: The Origin (2015-2017) - Haro (ep5), Housemaid (ep5), Lucifer (ep1) *Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn (2010-2014) - Mineva Lao Zabi/'Audrey Burne', Haro *Naruto: Hidden Leaf Village Grand Sports Festival! (2008) - Hinata Hyuga *Naruto, the Genie, and the Three Wishes, Believe It! (2013) - Hinata Hyuga *School Rumble: Extra Class (2008) - Ghost Girl *Street Fighter Alpha: Generations (2005) - Sayaka *Tales of Phantasia: The Animation (2007) - Arche Klein *Yukikaze (2006) - Additional Voices 'Web Anime - Dubbing' *Nyoron! Churuya-san (2011) - Mikuru Asahina *Pokémon: Generations (2016) - Cheryl (ep10) *The Melancholy of Haruhi-chan Suzumiya (2011) - Mikuru Asahina Live-Action Voice Work 'Direct-to-Video Movies - Dubbing' *Curse of the Golden Flower (2007) - Jiang Chan *Oldboy (2005) - Lee Soo-ah 'Movies' *Aussie & Ted's Great Adventure (2009) - Additional Voices *X-Men: Apocalypse (2016) - ADR Loop Group Video Games 'android/iOS Games' *Disney Princess: Palace Pets (2013) - Petit, Treasure *Til Mornings Light (2015) - Erica 'android/iOS Games - Dubbing' *Fire Emblem Heroes (2017) - Beruka, Tharja 'Video Games' *Battlefield 4 (2013) - Additional Voices *BioShock 2 (2010) - Mile. Blanche *Devil May Cry 4 (2008) - Kyrie *Diablo III (2012) - Additional Voices *Grand Theft Auto V (2013) - Additional Voices *Halo Wars 2 (2017) - Marines *InFamous (2009) - Additional Voices *Masquerada: Songs and Shadows (2016) - Dactite (Glasssmith), Dactite (Whispering Streets), Livia Merimbus *Might and Magic IX (2002) - Additional Voices *Naruto: Clash of Ninja Revolution (2007) - Hinata Hyuga *Naruto: Clash of Ninja Revolution 2 (2008) - Hinata Hyuga *Naruto Shippuden: Clash of Ninja Revolution III (2009) - Hinata Hyuga *ObsCure (2004) - Shannon Matthews *Pillars of Eternity (2015) - Additional Voices *Resident Evil: Outbreak: File#2 (2004) - Operator, Yoko Suzuki *Resident Evil: The Darkside Chronicles (2009) - Hannah *Resident Evil: The Mercenaries 3D (2011) - Additional Voices *Resident Evil: The Umbrella Chronicles (2007) - Rebecca Chambers *Resident Evil 5 (2009) - Majini *Shira Oka: Second Chances (2010) - Aya Hirakata, Yui Arakawa *Skylanders: Imaginators (2016) - Additional Voices *Stranglehold (2007) - Teko Wong *Tekken: Tag Tournament 2 (2012) - Julia Chang *Tekken 6 (2009) - Julia Chang *Terminator: Salvation (2009) - Resistance Soldiers *The Lego Movie Videogame (2014) - Additional Voices *The Secret World (2012) - Amitola Dexter, Lisa Hui, Marianne Chen *Wolfenstein II: The New Colossus (2017) - Hanae Nishimura, Hoshi Nishimura, Sophia Jonsson *World of Warcraft: Mists of Pandaria (2012) - Additional Voices 'Video Games - Dubbing' *.hack//G.U. Last Recode (2017) - Tabby *.hack//G.U. Vol.3//Redemption (2007) - Aura, Tabby *Anarchy Reigns (2013) - Ai Rin, Fei Rin, Rin Rin, Stela Fitzgerald *Ar nosurge: Ode to an Unborn Star (2014) - Casty Riernoit *Ar tonelico Qoga: Knell of Ar Ciel (2011) - Finnel *Arcania: Gothic 4 (2010) - Additional Voices *Armored Core: Verdict Day (2013) - 20's Female Pilot, Female AI *Atelier Escha & Logy: Alchemists of the Dusk Sky (2014) - Flameu *Binary Domain (2012) - Additional Voices *Blade Dancer: Lineage of Light (2006) - Felis Lehitol *Bleach: Dark Souls (2008) - Orihime Inoue *Bleach: Shattered Blade (2007) - Orihime Inoue *Bleach: Soul Resurrección (2011) - Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck, Orihime Inoue *Bleach: The 3rd Phantom (2009) - Orihime Inoue *Bleach: The Blade of Fate (2007) - Orihime Inoue *Blue Dragon (2007) - Paches Town Child, Sahlia *Bravely Default (2013) - Airy, Savish Neuer *Bravely Second: End Layer (2016) - Flower Girl, Praline à la Mode *Castlevania: Harmony of Despair (2010) - Charlotte Aulin *Castlevania: Judgment (2008) - Eric Lecarde *Cross Edge (2009) - Lilith *Culdcept Saga (2008) - Additional Voices *Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair (2014) - Mikan Tsumiki *Digimon World: Data Squad (2007) - Megumi, Runaway C *Digimon World: Next Order (2017) - Shiki *Dirge of Cerberus: Final Fantasy VII (2006) - Additional Voices *Disgaea 2: Cursed Memories (2006) - Hanako *Disgaea 3: Absence of Justice (2008) - Asuka Cranekick *Disgaea 5: Alliance of Vengeance (2015) - Liezerota, Townswoman *Dynasty Warriors 8 (2013) - Guan Yinping *Eternal Sonata (2007) - Serenade *Eureka Seven vol.2: The New Vision (2007) - Eureka *Final Fantasy: Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time (2009) - Sherlotta *Final Fantasy Type-0 HD (2015) - Additional Voices *Final Fantasy XIII (2010) - Reporter *Final Fantasy XIII-2 (2012) - Researcher *Final Fantasy XV (2016) - Additional Voices *Fire Emblem: Awakening (2013) - Kjelle, Tharja *Fire Emblem Fates (2016) - Beruka, Rhajat, Sophie *Fist of the North Star: Ken's Rage (2010) - Rin, Yuria *God Eater: Resurrection (2016) - Female Custom Voice#20 *God Eater 2: Rage Burst (2016) - Fran de Bourgogne *Grandia III (2006) - Alfina *Hyperdevotion Noire: Goddess Black Heart (2015) - Histoire *Hyperdimension Neptunia (2011) - Histoire, Financier *Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2 (2012) - Histoire *Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth1 (2014) - Histoire, Financier *Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth2: SISTERS GENERATION (2015) - Histoire *Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth3: V GENERATION (2015) - Histoire, Abnes *Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory (2013) - Histoire, Abnes *Killer Is Dead (2013) - A Girl (Moon River), Mika *Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII (2014) - Candice *MagnaCarta 2 (2009) - Celestine Roaa *Mana Khemia: Alchemists of Al-Revis (2008) - Nicole Mimi Tithel *Mana Khemia 2: Fall of Alchemy (2009) - Puniyo *Megadimension Neptunia VII (2016) - Histoire *Naruto: Clash of Ninja 2 (2006) - Hinata Hyuga *Naruto: Ultimate Ninja (2005) - Hinata Hyuga, Kin Tsuchi *Naruto: Ultimate Ninja 2 (2007) - Hinata Hyuga *Naruto: Ultimate Ninja 3 (2008) - Amaguriama Waitress, Hinata Hyuga *Naruto: Ultimate Ninja Heroes 2: The Phantom Fortress (2008) - Hinata Hyuga *Naruto: Ultimate Ninja Storm (2008) - Hinata Hyuga *Naruto: Uzumaki Chronicles (2006) - Diary Voice, Hinata Hyuga *Naruto Shippuden: Kizuna Drive (2011) - Hinata Hyuga, Taisa Amagiri *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Heroes 3 (2010) - Hinata Hyuga *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Impact (2011) - Hinata Hyuga, Ino Yamanaka, Pain Chikushodo *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 2 (2010) - Hinata Hyuga *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 3 (2013) - Hinata Hyuga *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4 (2016) - Hinata Hyuga, Rin Nohara *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4: Road to Boruto (2017) - Hinata Hyuga *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Generations (2012) - Hidden Leaf Villager, Hinata Hyuga, Rin Nohara *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Revolution (2014) - Hinata Hyuga, Rin Nohara *Ninja Gaiden 3 (2012) - Canna, Omitsu *Odin Sphere (2007) - Mercedes *Omega Quintet (2015) - Otoha *Persona 4: Dancing All Night (2015) - Tamami Uesugi *Persona 5 (2017) - Brown-haired Student, Sharp-eared Female Student, Shibuya Station Announcer *Project Sylpheed (2007) - May Crichton *Radiata Stories (2005) - Ridley Silverlake *Resident Evil: Revelations (2012) - Rachael Foley *Riviera: The Promised Land (2007) - Lina, Fairy, Gill, Lilith, Mylene *Romancing SaGa (2005) - Marina *Rune Factory 4 (2013) - Margaret *Sengoku Basara: Samurai Heroes (2010) - Kasuga *Shadow Hearts: Covenant (2004) - Anastasia *Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers (2013) - Announcement, Announcer, Maid *Shin Megami Tensei: Persona (2009) - Eriko Kirishima/Elly *Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 2: Innocent Sin (2011) - Lisa Silverman, Venus *Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 3 FES (2008) - Metis, Female Classmate *Sonic: Lost World (2013) - Zeena *Soulcalibur: Legends (2007) - Maki *Soulcalibur IV (2008) - Scheherazade *Soulcalibur V (2012) - Additional Voices *Spectral Force 3: Innocent Rage (2008) - Culcha *Star Ocean: First Departure (2008) - Erys Jerand *Stella Glow (2015) - Popo *Suikoden V (2006) - Lelei, Nikea *Summon Night: Twin Age (2008) - Agneah *Superdimension Neptune VS Sega Hard Girls (2016) - Histoire *Tales of Berseria (2017) - Devout Woman, Laphi's Friend *Tales of the Abyss (2006) - Natalia Luzu Kimlasca-Lanvaldear *Tales of the World: Radiant Mythology (2007) - Arche Klaine *The Witch and the Hundred Knight (2014) - Princess Hilda, Sabina *Time and Eternity (2013) - Enda *Trauma Team (2010) - Tomoe Tachibana *Trillion: God of Destruction (2016) - Levia *Trinity Universe (2010) - Miyu *Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria (2006) - Silmeria Valkyrie *Victorious Boxers: Revolution (2007) - Dr. Yamaguchi, Kumi Mashiba, Reiko Mikami *Warriors Orochi (2007) - Da Ji *Warriors Orochi 2 (2008) - Da Ji *World of Final Fantasy (2016) - Sherlotta *Xenoblade Chronicles X (2015) - Additional Voices *Yggdra Union: We'll Never Fight Alone (2008) - Assassin Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (375) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (312) *Years active on this wiki: 2001-2018. *She has been honored with a nomination for "Best Voice Actress in an Anime Comedy" by the American Anime Awards for her work as Kirie Kojima in Girls Bravo and Guu in Haré+Guu. Category:American Voice Actors